


All倉_聖なる夜にミニスカ実妹と熱い過ち.avi

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: All倉
Kudos: 10





	All倉_聖なる夜にミニスカ実妹と熱い過ち.avi

**Author's Note:**

> #照慣例就是個🚗
> 
> #女裝、無理やり、拘束
> 
> #メリーくらすます🎄🍷
> 
> #感謝取名💕

外頭藹藹白雪飄落在冰冷的地面上，十二月的溫度讓人無法久留於被裝飾的花俏靡紅的街道。

大倉在月初才知道這個日子沒有像往年一樣被排定各種工作，可能是出於經紀人的好心安排，讓成員們能夠好好放鬆歡度節日。

橫山一句看似無心的疑問，沒想到其他團員們都點頭答應，大倉原本想自己一人懶懶散散的窩在家裡看影集的計畫只好被迫取消。

以往只有出員們的聚會通常都在橫山家裡舉行，此次也不例外。橫山用心的準備了許多美食，把家裡佈置的很有節日氛圍。

事前橫山說著大家只要人來參加，以及別忘了準備要交換的禮物，其他自己都會打理好的。

成員們在約定的時間內陸陸續續的抵達，大倉沒想到自己居然是最晚到的。

一進門就看到屋主裝飾在玄關迎接客人的水晶招財貓，被穩妥的放於木質鞋櫃上，大倉看著只有自己沒能收到的禮物有些忿忿的腳步走往客廳。

掛好長大衣於衣架上，丸山立刻抓著大倉一起來參加遊戲，一群男生熱鬧轟轟的，玩著安田帶來的紙牌遊戲，還一邊吃著酒食玩鬧著。

室內的愉悅氛圍讓氣溫上升，些微的酒精影響讓大倉覺得身體開始燥熱，伸手緩緩自己穿不慣的高領內搭。

他無意展露白皙纖細的頸脖讓橫山在意起來，內心打著不太好的算盤，臉色也越發狡詐陰險。

"欸、這最後一局，輸了的人要聽在場所有人的命令一次，如何？" 橫山勾起一邊嘴角說。

有勝負之分才能激起大家的好勝慾，平常在節目上玩各種遊戲也沒現在這麼認真。

大倉顫顫兢兢的思考每一步，打定主意要安穩下莊，但命運之神並未眷顧他，運氣的抽牌一次比一次還糟，拿不到理想牌面的他，果真輸的徹底。

"太糟糕了..." 他揉亂自己的髮絲說道。

"...說吧，要做什麼。一個一個來阿。"

橫山靠近丸山的耳邊悄悄聲在商量的樣子，滴滴咕咕的聲音讓大倉有點不悅，考慮這麼久在想什麼過分的事情吧，他縮起身體悶悶的想著。

丸山從自己的包袋中摸到一個被精心包裝過的禮物，微笑的遞給大倉說: "たっちょん、這個給你，要立刻使用喔！這就是我的指令。"

"...嗷。" 大倉接過禮物盒，在眾人的目視下拆開包裝上繁瑣的花俏綁帶。

大倉黑著臉說有些不悅的樣子，把衣服完整取出展示在眼前，是非常符合今日派對主題的服飾 : 聖誕老人裝。

...。

怎麼會是短裙的款式阿？大倉一臉狐疑的看著丸山。

"大倉、要遵守命令喔。快去換上。" 對方沒有要解釋的意思，只是澎起蘋果肌微笑著要自己快點接受現實。

安田推著他往隔壁房間的方向去，想再掙扎一下都不給任何機會。

。。。

大倉不甘不願的換上連身聖誕裝，雖然不是第一次穿女性服飾，但是現在情況還是太過詭異，鏡子裡的自己居然還意外合適，明明沒有畫任何妝容...。

他搖搖頭打散自己詭異的想法，把主意力拉回禮物盒內。

盒子內還有被遺漏的白色毛絨手飾、頸圈跟女用內褲。丸山隆平也太周到了吧，連裡頭該穿什麼都想好了......

大倉好不容易把內褲穿上，穿戴上手飾跟配套的頸環，最後不忘把白色大腿襪也仔細的穿上。壓著短短的裙襬避免走光，行走間涼颼颼的感覺還是讓他感到不自在。

想著反正只穿一下子，趕快讓大家笑完就沒事了，他徑直走回客廳方向。

原本還在喝酒閒聊的成員看到大倉，瞬間進入安靜沉默。

染紅的髮絲跟鮮紅聖誕服飾過分相襯著彼此，女用的尺寸讓衣料緊緊貼合大倉的身體線條，身高過長的缺點也再此刻展現，裙襬短到快露出大腿根部。

長年不曬太陽的大腿肌膚還穿戴上細絲腿襪，蓬鬆感的贅肉像棉花糖一樣溢出在襪子外圈。

套著白色絨毛裝飾的手緊張的抓住裙襬，不自覺的舉動時時勾著在場雙眼。最誘人的是他自己嫌棄過細的頸脖戴上了毛圈裝飾，上頭甚至還掛了一顆金色鈴鐺。

"...不好笑嗎？還是太噁心了...？" 大倉眼珠子左看右看大家都楞住的模樣，被自己噁心到了的想法占據腦內，眼底透露著無辜跟委屈。

"阿、跟我想的一樣呢。" 橫山喝了一口酒說道，語氣帶著些驕傲。

"為什麼這麼合適阿？" 村上拋出疑問。

"因為たっちょん太可愛了阿。" 丸山笑咪咪的說。

"好可愛呢。" 安田湊了上來，伸長手摸摸大倉的頭，像哄小女生一樣的方式，語氣親柔溫暖表達他真實的感想。

"阿阿、やす太過分了，怎麼可以偷跑！過來讓大家看清楚一點啦。" 丸山把安田推開到一旁，拉住他往客廳中心移動。

大倉拉住裙襬緩緩坐回自己剛剛的地毯位置。

"說起來，裡面有穿那個嗎？" 橫山好心的提醒著，看來禮物橫山也有出一份心力挑選。

"...嗯。" 大倉遲疑了一下才回答。

"欸？！真的嗎？たっちょん、讓我看看！" 丸山一臉又驚又喜，激動的靠近大倉旁邊。

"我也想看看呢..." 安田不知道什麼時候坐在自己身側，手不太安份的貼上大倉的大腿。

"才不要！...然後やす你不要摸我啦！" 他皺著秀氣的眉毛表達不悅。

安田看著頸圈裝飾，突然把一隻手指戳了進去，將大倉勾近自己方向，"ね、親一下可以嗎？" 

大倉一臉楞楞的望著眼前的安田，眼睛眨了異常多次，也沒能理解現在情況。在安田有些粗重的鼻息打上面龐才反應過來。

"不行、不行！在說了為什麼要親我阿？！" 大倉激烈的搖頭拒絕安田要求。

"那、如果是命令就可以了吧。" 橫山善良的提醒著安田。

"...那你就快點...。" 大倉的話都尚未說完立刻被拉低貼上不屬於自己的唇面。

跟節目上的懲罰完全不同，不是親蜓點水般的玩笑舉動卻是舌尖掃過唇瓣的挑逗，與溫柔隨和的安田不相搭襯的親吻。

而他在被安田的行為驚訝時稍稍開啟了嘴角，被像蛇一樣的舌頭鑽入口腔。

"...うん、ん..." 大倉在對方沾著唾液侵入時忍不住吞嚥行為，難免有遺漏的部分則濕淋淋的打在嘴邊。

基於願賭服輸的壓力下又或者是根本遺忘了，大倉一直沒有大動作的反坑安田，對於不屬於愛人之間的舉止他甚至應該咬緊牙關，而不是隨意讓他侵門踏戶。

最後大倉終於記憶起來雙手的用途，用著力氣推離對方，而安田戀戀不捨的吸吮大倉柔軟的唇面才願意離開。

"...也太久了吧？！" 大倉摀住小嘴滿臉通紅的抱怨著。

"たっちょん、我也想親親..。" 丸山嘟起薄唇要大倉公平對待。

"！あ？" 大倉腰腹上被溫熱的掌心摸上，本來就敏感怕癢的他嚇到倒在丸山結實的懷裏。

丸山看著就在眼前的他被嚇的眼淚汪汪的模樣，沒有要阻止安田撫摸的意思，還助長對方的行為，也把手湊上去過分惡劣的摩擦另一側的腰窩。

"...好、癢。真的...別摸了。" 大倉被摸軟了身子，像被抓住弱點沒有力氣能阻止當下意圖明顯的舉止。

"たつ看起來好舒服呢？" 村上居然也加入了行列，蹲在旁邊細細觀察大倉的反應，股間凸顯的巨物撐著褲縫。

"親親呢？" 丸山生氣的撅起嘴吵著要大倉也理理他。

"...我親、親還不行嗎？快別摸了..." 說完他把唇瓣貼往丸山的嘴邊。

"...不夠！" 丸山還是不滿他敷衍的親吻方式，抓著小巧的下顎捏著把唇瓣方便自己深入。

"...我來看看裡面的情況阿？" 橫山靠上來壞笑著掀起聖誕服的裙襬。

被親暈的大倉沒有意識到橫山的意圖，腿根與私密部位被看的乾淨。

豐腴的白皙臀部穿著女性下褲，肉感的屁股在內褲邊緣露出許多。橫山把手貼了上去，暗示明顯的模法才讓大倉反應過來掙扎。

"阿阿、マル、處理一下。" 橫山不耐煩的語氣要丸山想想辦法，聰明的丸山想起手環上的小功能。

抓著大倉的雙腕摸到環飾上的按鈕，然後手腕上像被緊緊磁吸一樣，怎麼也無法離開分毫距離。

"...！マル、放開我！...現在這個情況太奇怪了！" 大倉找錯人求救了，丸山安撫的要自己冷靜下來享受現在。

"信ちゃん、你快勸勸他們..." 大倉一臉哭訴的模樣。

"たつ乖嗷，不會讓你痛的。" 村上拍拍他的頭，語氣溫柔的疼惜著大倉。

"あ、あ、..."

橫山已經開始柔捏大倉的肉莖，隔著布料卻也還是刺激的讓大倉開始顫抖。不僅柱體連底下的雙囊都不放過，仔仔細細的摩擦敏感處。

"ううん、...やっ、..." 大倉平時低沉的聲線在此時卻是軟綿甜蜜的呻吟，穩穩勾住哥哥們的心思。

腰腹、乳尖、肉莖都傳來大量快感交織在大倉腦海裡，他維持著的姿勢也時刻要崩塌，彷彿即將落入情欲的陷阱之中。

"要出來...快放開我..." 大倉眼框滴落晶瑩液體祈求對方放過自己。

橫山在大倉瀕臨極限時，將內褲下拉讓他直接射精在自己手上。快意釋放之後大倉直接倒躺在地毯上，粗喘著氣息。

"好濃呢。" 橫山把被弄髒的手掌攤開在他眼前，還惡意的嗅嗅味道。

"...是不是該決定一下順序？" 橫山問著大家的意思，然後迅速的猜拳決定。順序剛剛好是年齡逆順，安田第一順位最後是橫山。

安田接過橫山遞來的潤滑液，豪邁的擠滿大量黏綢在指頭，拉開內褲邊緣直接抹上後方緊致的入口。

村上在旁邊說著，"要好好擴張阿，別讓たつ痛到了。" 一臉認真的叮嚀安田。

"不行！不、後面真的、不可以..." 大倉用被束縛的手阻止上方的安田的侵入行為。

"あ、...放開我！マルちゃん..." 他掙扎著要起身卻被丸山一把壓回地面上，肩膀處傳來的力道他根本抵抗不了分毫。

敏感的穴口被冰冷液體摩擦著，彷彿全身知覺聚集在後側，暖熱感隨著快意逐漸升高溫度。

安田有力的手指戳刺著稚嫩的桶道，惹的大倉從驚訝叫喊逐漸轉換為甜軟呻吟。濕淋淋的內壁攪住安田的手指，彷彿不夠似的扭動著，安田也從一指增加到三指。

"は、はあ、あ..." 大倉不斷喘氣張口吐出誘人音符，連抗拒的雙手不知道何時改為輕扶對方的手，看起來像自己樂意接受的意味濃厚。

安田把手指取出，捏著脹痛的紫紅肉莖桶了進去。

"あ？！は..." 大倉第一次接受男人間的真實性事，對於安田真的把性器放入還是嚇的不輕，哆嗦著哭泣起來。

"大倉、放鬆一點。否則痛的會是你呢。" 安田揉捏大倉嫩嫩軟軟的臀肉。雖然是戳的不淺，但也被大倉的緊窒度攪的差點射出。

"不行、好痛的..." 大倉搖頭拒絕他好心的提議，想讓對方放棄不恰當的性交。

安田沒辦法只好摸著對方的粉紅肉莖，讓他放開些注意力到柱體上，一面也不忘小幅度的重複插入抽出，在他用心抒緩下，肉壁漸漸放鬆下來。

"や、やす、...ああ..." 

安田抓住大倉的腰窩用力刺桶穴內，肉體的撞擊聲也隨之擴大。聽的大倉羞紅爬滿臉頰，用被毛飾扣緊的雙手遮掩自己的臉龐，不願面對這個現實 - 在所有團員的面前進行非自願的性交行為。

逐漸失去耐性的安田不斷重複入侵動作，連大倉的肉莖都顧不上了，只會追求性欲快感，囊袋不斷打著他軟綿的屁股，像要把莖體都狠狠埋入。

"あ！" 體內一股滾燙熱流，安田射精在大倉的穴內。大倉甚至來不急反應制止，被迫吞著對方的精液。

"やす、好過分..." 胡亂抹開自己的酸澀淚水，大倉埋怨著安田的舉動。

換著喝的醉醺的丸山靠近大倉，將渾身無力的他翻過成背面趴伏姿勢。隨後掰開他被弄髒的後穴，直接伸手摳挖了起來。"阿阿たっちょん被弄的髒兮兮的，我幫你弄乾淨呢。"

丸山像是很不滿安田射進去的精液，仔細的取出不放過任何殘留。

"マル、マル...別弄了...好癢。" 內壁被摳挖的感覺並不好受，大倉掙扎的想逃離不屬於自己的手指。

"別動！" 丸山還狠狠的打了眼前不乖的屁股肉，散亂的裙襬沒有起到任何遮掩作用。

終於折騰完後穴，丸山掏出精柱直接讓大倉就後背位的姿勢插入。像著動物般的交合行為，穴內還咬緊不請自來的入侵者，對於已經有些開始習慣的自己，大倉感到非常厭惡。

丸山拉起大倉的疲軟身軀，讓他坐穩在自己身上，大倉想要起身拒絕卻被抓住腰間。

"あ、...太深了...不行..." 大倉張嘴吐出抱怨語詞，甜軟的語氣又讓丸山大力粗撞了好多下。

"たっちょん自己動動看。" 丸山故意停歇讓他感到焦急。

眼前的景致太過誘惑，穿著緊身短裙的他自己緩緩的上下律動著，臉紅的可以滴出血來。隨著晃動脖子上發出小小鈴鐺聲，蠱惑在場的哥哥們。

"マルちゃん，拜託...我真的、動不了了...。" 才動不到幾下，大倉腿實在施不上力氣，眼框泛紅的求對方想想辦法。

丸山被挑撥的抓著肉感的大腿猛烈抽插內部，喝醉的丸山很快就釋放的白液。

在大倉自己從丸山身上挪開時，橫山突然一把摟上他的腰腹，咬著耳垂說 "還有我們呢..." 想掙扎離開卻連腳踝都被村上抓住無法自由挪移...。

(了？)

**Author's Note:**

> ...兩個哥哥對不起  
> 寫累了我😷💦


End file.
